Imahana drabbles
by RyanTyler2294
Summary: Because there aren't enough of these. On going series of drabbles from my tumble page. Rating is different for each chapter. There will be warning on real rated M chapters
1. Chapter 1

**I'm say this just in case you haven't read my profile. My laptop is down so I'll be posting stories from my account on Tumblr here**

**Title:**_** Gentle **_

Despite his cruel nature, Makoto didn't like being harmed in any form of the word. He liked it better when Shoichi was gentle with him.

He didn't mind when hands would slowly trail up his spine and trace an unknown pattern on his back when they laid together, causing shivers to run up his back from desire. Nor did he stop Imayoshi from planting soft kisses on any piece of skin he could reach.

Shoichi liked being able to touch his lover tenderly. He wasn't sure what it was about the other male that brought the soft side out of him, but Makoto somehow manged that.

He enjoyed seeing him smile. He liked hearing him laugh. Most of all, he loved kissing and touching him. Makoto had an unbelievable amount of trust for him. He allowed him to run his hands over him, and kiss him tenderly.

In those moments their eyes would lock and an short phrase would pass through Makoto's trembling lips, "I love you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **_**Spider Web**_

He wasn't sure how he let himself get tangled in his web.

From the moment he saw him in middle school. he'd been drawn to him. He had to ask around in order to find out who he was. As luck would have it Hanamiya Makoto was on the basket ball team that Imayoshi happened to be the coach of.

He moved the boy from second string to first string without much of a problem. It was odd that he wasn't there to begin with. The boy was an amazing player and strategist It was a miracle that he hadn't picked as captain.

Imayoshi soon learned why he was kept from the regular players. As innocent as Hanamiya looked, he had a mean streak. He liked hurting people. He got off on watching others suffer.

Imayoshi was the same way. He could tell it frustrated Hanamiya when he wasn't able to get to him. The little underhanded tricks that he used on the rest of his team and his classmates didn't work on him. If anything Imayoshi was able to do twice the damage that was attempted on him.

This somehow started an on off relationship. They had their moments when they were like other couples. They held hands and kissed when no one was looking. Other than that…Imayoshi couldn't describe it.

They weren't caring or compassionate with each other. It was why he didn't feel the need to say any form of goodbye when he went off to high school. Nor did he tell Hanamiya which one he was going to.

He knew that his feelings still lingered for the other boy. He was starting to regret deleting the boys number from his phone. He wondered what he looked liked now, or what he been up to.

That was why when he saw him during the Winter Cup, he almost died.

Hanamiya had fleshed out considerably. His hair had grown to shoulder length and his skin had lost all traces of any blemish that were a product of puberty. They made eye contact for a few seconds, and he knew the other boy wanted to hurt him in a bad way.

While part of his motivation was just his personality, but another part was that he was hurt by what Imayoshi did.

Since their last meeting, Hanamiya had moved from hurting people mentally and started to hurt people physically. It showed in the way that his team played. He saw all the way Makoto's team kicked and elbowed the other players.

He wanted to reach out and say something but he stopped. Hanamiya glared at him as they cleared off the court.

Imayoshi chalked it up to him being bitter about losing. That being said he told his team not to wait for them as he went to go talk to him.

"You played well," Imayoshi cornered him in the locker room. He knew that Hanamiya stayed behind in the locker room after a loss.

"Shut up," the younger boy snapped.

"You did."

"What do you want?"

"Nothing, I haven't seen you in a while."

"Whose fault is that?"

Imayoshi smiled pretending not to be upset. "I know you're mad but…"

"I don't like being hurt," Hanamiya said.

"I hurt you?" Imayoshi said in a teasing voice.

The younger teen glared even harder. Imayoshi felt worse hearing it said right to him.

"Let me make it up to you. I'll buy lunch?" He offered.

"Fine," he agreed. They both told their teams to go on without them.

They weren't sure how one thing lead to another and they ended up at Hanamiya's house. They started kissing and were in the bed in no time. Hanamiya stopped them. He didn't want sex.

Imayoshi took the hint and let the other lay down the way he used to when they hung out. The younger teen held the pillow under his head. Imayoshi laid on top of him resting his weight behind them.

"I'm sorry," he managed to say, "I didn't mean to hurt you. If it makes you feel any better. It hurt to not be able to see you or talk to you. I regretted cutting you off." He whispered horsley.

"It hurt?" Makoto asked.

"Yes, it hurt everyday…" Shoichi thought he might be missing something.

Makoto grinned, "I knew I could hurt you."

So that was it. Imayoshi shook his head, but he couldn't help but smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**I would like to thank everyone who took the time to favorite and add this as an alert story. Especially the people who took the time to review.**

**Anyways, This is really my first time doing short stories like this. Normally I do things that are ten pages or more so I would really like it if you could tell me how I'm doing. I just want to make sure that I'm getting my story across to you guys with out to many errors.**

**Please and Thank you.**

**Title: **_**Cuddle**_

"Stop it!" Makoto snapped swatting Shoichi's hand away for some unreasonable amount of time.

"Sorry," Shoichi said. He didn't seem sorry.

"Then stop it already." The younger one turned away trying to go back to his book. Not too long after he settled down and was good and into his literature, he felt fingers running themselves through his hair again.

"I said stop!"

"Sorry, your hair is just so soft," Shoichi nuzzled his boyfriend as he ruffled said hair again.

"Damn it Shoichi!" Makoto pushed him away again. "I need to read this chapter for class." He smacked the older teen with said book.

"Fine, fine," Shoichi ducked away, "Read your book."

Makoto huffed as he re found his page and started to read. He wasn't able to focus, feeling Shoichi's looming behind him. He cuddled the younger boy, resting his his chin on the top of his head and hugging him from behind.

"What are you reading about?"


	4. Chapter 4

**I would like to thank everyone who took the time to favorite and add this as an alert story. Especially the people who took the time to review.**

**Anyways, This is really my first time doing short stories like this. Normally I do things that are ten pages or more so I would really like it if you could tell me how I'm doing. I just want to make sure that I'm getting my story across to you guys with out to many errors.**

**Please and Thank you.**

**Title: **_**Just Kidding**_

Imayoshi waved at the younger boy on the way out. He had a feeling it would anger Hanamiya, especially since he just lost.

The other boy regarded him coolly, hardly sparing him a glance. This flustered Imayoshi, but he wouldn't show it in front of his team. He hated how unaffected Hanamiya was to him. Or was he pretending to be that way?

"I'm sorry, but maybe you should try talking to him instead of taunting him." Sakurai said timidly.

"He has a point," Wakamatsu defended. "I know you guys know each other but…"

"Trust me," Imayoshi cut him off, "You don't want to be near him when he's angry."

"He didn't seem mad me." Aomine sounded skeptical.

"If it will make you guys happy, I'll go say something." Imayoshi rolled his eyes, though no one could see it. He was really just looking for an excuse to go see the time he caught up to Hanamiya he was about to leave.

"Go somewhere else." The boy snapped.

"I came to talk, not to make fun of you."

"Talk," he looked at the other almost longingly.

"Yes, about middle school." He knew that, that was the root of their problems at the moment. If he hadn't done what he did, they would still be together.

"I wanted to do the same for a while." Shoichi was surprised by Makoto's openness. It left him practically speechless.

"I want to get back together," Makoto continued, "I know you have your own reason for dropping contact with me, but I've really missed you, and not a day goes by that I don't…"

Imayoshi grasped the boys hands, "Makoto I…"

"Just kidding!" Hanamiya all but cheered, pulling his hands away, "Like I would say something like that you dumb ass. Go fuck yourself."

With that Hanamiya turned and walked away.

Imayoshi turned away as well, trying to pretend he wasn't upset. He really did miss the younger boy and does regret breaking contact with him. Though, he had a feeling Makoto wanted to be together again as well, he knew he wouldn't say it.

He swallowed his emotion before returning to his team. To his surprise Momoi hugged him the moment he got back, saying something along the lines of "he's not worth it anyways". Which means that the rest of the team saw the interaction that just happened. It was hard to act like he didn't care, because Makoto was worth the effort. He just wished he recognized it back then.

Meanwhile, Hanamiya sat on the bus with the rest of his team. His teammates didn't dare talk to him once they could sense his mood. He glared out the window hating both himself and that jerk. He knew better than to trust him again. He shouldn't of trusted him in the first place. That was what his gut had told him, and he should of listened. Now he was sitting here broken hearted and trying not to cry.


	5. Chapter 5

**I would like to thank everyone who took the time to favorite and add this as an alert story. Especially the people who took the time to review.**

**Anyways, This is really my first time doing short stories like this. Normally I do things that are ten pages or more so I would really like it if you could tell me how I'm doing. I just want to make sure that I'm getting my story across to you guys with out to many errors.**

**Please and Thank you.**

**Title: **_**Is This**_** Abuse**

Imayoshi had no idea how any of this happened. He's pretty sure that right now he's dating Hanamiya Makoto, but he can never be sure with him.

They have their moments when he feels like they are a loving couple and times when he finds himself trying to avoid getting scratched. Seriously, that boy had a set of claws, and he knew how to use them.

Imayoshi sighed looking down at the scars that covered his knuckles. That was only from holding hands. Every Time he swears that he won't do it again, but them Makoto pouts, and claims that he doesn't love him, and actually looks hurt to the point where Imayoshi caves. It never failed that he would thing this time would be different especially after a few minutes of walking and not feeling nails digging into his flesh.

No such luck.

He loved Makoto, he really did. He just had no idea as to how to deal with the boys sadism. It was only a matter or time before the question of sex came up, and if things continue this way it was going to be a deffinate no on his end.

If Makoto was like this on a normal day when he knew what he was doing, he could only imagine the injuries he would receive when he was in the trawl of passion.

He shivered at the though.

"Are you listening to me?" Makoto's voice pulled him from his thoughts. He wasn't sure when the other boy came through the door all he knows it that he is currently straddling him and pulling on his tie until.

"I can't breath," Imayoshi choked out.

"Sorry," The boy looked sincere before, "Just kidding!" He beamed.

And then there was that. Imayoshi looked to call it some sort of a personality disorder, but he wasn't sure. There were times when he seemed actually apologetic, almost like Sakurai, and wouldn't stop apologizing for weeks if he thought that he seriously injured him.

Still…

"Could you get off now," Shoichi asked, "I have homework to finish."

Makoto gave a playful grin before giving the tie a nice tug for good measure. It was enough to leave Imayoshi gasping for air from the shock of the pull. The younger teen rolled off of him still smirking.

"That wasn't funny."

"Fine, fine," he mumbled as if he was still amused. That didn't matter, because Makoto was curling up next to him as he worked, resting his head on his lap as he fell asleep.

"I love you." He managed to say before completely drifting off.

Imayoshi sighed as he looked down at him.

He wasn't sure anymore.


	6. Chapter 6

**I would like to thank everyone who took the time to favorite and add this as an alert story. Especially the people who took the time to review.**

**Anyways, This is really my first time doing short stories like this. Normally I do things that are ten pages or more so I would really like it if you could tell me how I'm doing. I just want to make sure that I'm getting my story across to you guys with out to many errors.**

**Please and Thank you.**

**Title: **_**Violence **_

They met in middle school.

Imayoshi was in charge of showing the some of the first years around since he was a second year. He wasn't looking forward to it, but the teachers recommended him to the program when they saw he had good leadership skills.

He hated having to deal with younger people. They were either overly enthusiastic about coming here, or scared of having to be in a new building.

One of the student stuck out to him. The name tag said that his name was Hanamiya Makoto. He looked at everything with indifference. He didn't even seem like he was interested in being here.

That was why he taken the kid under his wing. He popped up after his classes or during lunch to see how the boy was doing. He was greeted with scowl every time and a bark to "leave me the fuck alone."

That was only on the first day.

The second day he almost grinned when he saw the boy standing in the middle of the hallway looking around, them back at his schedule. It was obvious that he was lost and for some reason none of the other kids seem to want to help him.

Imayoshi made his way through the first year wing to approach the boy.

"You want help?" The older boy asked.

"Not from you," the younger hissed.

"Well it doesn't seem as if anyone else is going to."

"I can figure it out myself."

"Right," Imayoshi snatched the piece of paper from Hanamiya's hand, "Come on it's this way." Before Hanamiya could say anything Imayoshi grasped his hand and was pulling him down the hallway.

He took it upon himself to personally bother the boy from here on out. It wasn't long until the boy would just try to ignore him. Imayoshi wouldn't have any of it.

That was when Hanamiya first hit him. He had to admit, he wasn't expecting that kind of power from something so small, nor for him to be so angry.

The other first years paid it no mind as he fell to the floor clutching his bleeding nose. A few gave him a fleeting look, but they all shared the same expression as if they'd been expecting this for a while now. He'd heard rumors that the other kids didn't like Makoto because he was a bit of a sadist, but he didn't believe it, until now.

It didn't stray him from his goal, whatever that was, for some reason. He learned how to steer clear of those deathly blows. It wasn't long until Hanamiya went back to spouting out insults or wishes of harm.

"You know, if you're a sadist like everyone else says, then that means you get off on causing pain."

"And," Makoto was currently trying to read a book.

"You're always trying to hit me, or saying you want something bad to happen to me. Do you get off on the thought of me?"

The younger one blushed burying his face into his book, "Go play in traffic."

"Is that a yes?" He pulled the book away from the other boys hands, "You like me don't you?"

"Do you want a broken a nose?"

"Love you too." Imayoshi grinned before he was promptly punched.


	7. Chapter 7

**Rated M**

**Title: Holding On**

A gasp tumbled from Hanamiya's lips. He clenched his eyes shut and turned his head away as he grasped the sheets in a vise-like grip.

Imayoshi just looked at him, "You're acting like we've never done this before. I'm hardly touching you."

It was true. Shoichi was only resting his hands-on Makoto's abdominals at this point.

"Shut up," the younger boy snapped. He glared at the other flushing pink.

"I'm just saying." Imayoshi went back to work tugging at Makoto's jeans until they were completely off.

The older male smirked at the blush on Makoto's face. He pressed onwards. His hands wandered over the underside of Makoto's calves and wandered to the thighs.

Makoto shivered still unable to look at the other. He knew that Imayoshi was smiling at him. It didn't help that he could feel a hand rubbing his harden erection. It caused him to bite his lip, so he wouldn't cry out as he squirmed in pleasure.

"You like that?" The older boy asked.

"Don't ask questions you already know the answer to." He bit out

Imayoshi smiled at him before completely undressing the both of them. His eyes roved over the others' body. His hands reached out to touch the younger man. He kissed him gently as his hand reached down to Makoto's throbbing need and pumped.

Makoto squirmed in his arms as pleasure started to over take him. He wrapped his arms around Shoichi's back. Breathless moans tumbled from trembling wet lips. He didn't even notice as readily lube fingers prodded at his entrance.

Imayoshi used two right off the back before adding the third. He could feel the muscles inside convulsing and trying to get used to the feel of the instruction.

"Sh-Shoichi," he was close. It was so good. He loved having Imayoshi everywhere: fingers probing him, his mouth over his and a tongue mapping out the inside of his moist cavern as far as it could.

The fingers were removed from him and moved to be further up, just above his waist. Makoto focused on the kiss. The way their tongues were going at it and the way they were rutting against each other was leaving him hot and wanting.

Shoichi lined himself up with Makoto's open and twitching entrance. He pushed the head inside and growled, fighting the urge to go all the way in. Looking down at Makot's flushed face, that was slightly etched with pain.

"It's okay," he whispered dropping butterfly kisses on his brow down to his lips. It was a good distraction as he pushed the rest of the way in.

"Yes, do it." Makoto arched up into him.

Imayoshi didn't have to think twice. He went all out knowing that was how Makoto liked it. His hips snapped back and forth.

"Oh, oh yes," Makoto was working back groaning and moaning. "Shoichiiii, yes yes yes. Please more."

Soichi grinned before groaning himself. He went harder and deeper tryigng to find that spot that would.

"Ohhh, yes, Shoichi, there, right there."

The moved with each other moaning into the others' mouth as, both got closer. Imayoshi was pulsating the closer he got to realse from the way Hanamiya's insides were convulsing and rubbing against him.

"Sho-ichi," He moaned out unable to hold back any longer from the feeling of being filled. "I-I love you ohhh" He came hard spurting repeatedly. was right behind him filling him with his essience.

Makoto held on as he started to doze. Shoichi let him as they both caught their breath.


	8. Chapter 8

There were very few times that Hanamiya was passionate, or went out of his way to give Imayoshi attention. So when ever it did happen, Shoichi would stop everything he was doing to cater to his lover.

This time he was just changing for bed when Hanamiya had tipped him over. They found themselves laying on the sheets, Makoto on top. Imayoshi propped himself up on his elbows so he could adjust his glasses to see Hanamiya smiling at him.

Makoto was pulling himself up to be more on top of him, on hand resting on his cheek. He was blushing the slightest bit, but he stilled seemed to be content.

"I love you." Makoto whispered out so quietly that Shoichi wasn't sure he even actually heard it. Even if he had, if he were to ask, Makoto wouldn't repeat it. It was just they was he was.

"I love you." Shoichi said as a response.

Makoto beamed at him, being oddly affectionate today. Imayoshi found himself cupping the others cheek and stroking the the skin there. He smiled fondly, content to just let things be.


	9. Chapter 9

"I swear, if you just came here to mess with me I'm going to break your arm." Hanamiya snarled as Imayoshi sat next him on the loveseat.

"I haven't even done anything to you." Imayoshi said. He found it odd that Hanamiya had a love of reading. Every time he saw the other man he had a book with him. During those moments, he didn't want to be disturbed. He would snarl and snap at anyone who came near him.

Only Imayoshi dared to poke and prod at him. It was amazing to see someone get so flustered over something so small. He knew full well that he could pick the book up and read at anytime, yet he became so territorial over it.

Now Hanamiya had gone back to his book. His face was intense, his eyes sometimes widening or a smirk played with the ends of his mouth. Imayoshi watched this. He wasn't going to admit to being jealous of the book, but Hanamiya did give those things more time than he would ever even consider giving him.

Imayoshi sighed pulling one arm over the back of the couch after he stretched. He was thinking of a way to distract Hanamiya, or a least bug him a bit.

"Oh sweet heart."

"I told you not to call me that." Hanamiaya hissed in a dangerous tone. His eyes never left the book."Your jaw, do you want it broken?"

"So violent." Imayoshi said with mock hurt. "I just wanted to talk to you."

"Not when I'm reading."

"Makoto." Imayoshi tucked a strand of hair behind his ear letting his finger run along to the chin, and tip his head up. He removed his glasses smirking before kissing the other.

He could feel Makoto tense even after he pulled away.

"Okay, I'll leave you alone now." He got up and left hearing Hanamiya sputtering behind him.


	10. Chapter 10

They had an understanding that their relationship wasn't about love. It was almost the exact opposite. They're only goal was to see how quickly they could break each other.

Imayoshi was sneaky. He worked at playing mind games and manipulating Hanamiya into his own self destruction. He knew he had to be careful as he worked thought the proses.

Hanamiya was well above average intelligence, and could play Imayoshi's games as if he invented them. It was like a slow and steady game of chess. It could go anywhere between a few weeks to months.

It was an even split of winning and losing. Though when Hanamiya lost there was always hell to pay. He was always just a little more rough in everyday activities. Imayoshi always came out with marks on his person.

However, the look of devastation on Makoto's face was well worth the few temporary bits of pain. He knew the the blow to Hanamiya's pride would last a life time.


End file.
